Heartache
by Fire Sniper
Summary: It all started with nightmares...
1. Recruitment

A/N – I don't own Team Fortress 2 or the characters. They belong to Valve. This is a story I've been re-writing called Heartache. Here is the first part! Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Recruitment

It was a cold rainy day on a train, on the way to 2fort. The pyro was in the back beside a few crates. It was all alone; ready to meet its team, the BLU team. The train stopped and the doors opened causing the young fire starter to shutter. It revealed a scout, but on the opposite team. He sat down across from the Pyro. he looked at the BLU uniform.

"So…you're a BLU?"

"Mmhmm…" said the Pyro, its voice muffled by the gas mask.

The train began to move yet again. The lights flickered and the wheels rode across the rigid tracks. Inside the train, it was dark. The Bostonian could barely see the figure in front of him. The scout eyed the pyro a little more, before pointing a thumb to its flamethrower.

"Does that mean you're a Pyro?"

The Pyro nodded, looking at the weapon. It belonged to its father. The pyro picked it up and held it close. The train rolled on. A question still lingered in the scout's head.

"why won't you kill me now? I'm unarmed, you could easily torch me death with your flamethrower. Don't you want your team to have the upper hand?"

the pyro shook it's head. The scout was the first friend it's had in a while. It didn't wan to lose him. The scout looked at the gas mask. The eyes of the mask stared back emotionless. The scout removed his baseball hat and ran his hand though his hair nervously.

'Will you...show me whats unda there?" he asked looking away

"No..."

the train halted to a quick stop causing the scout to lean against the window. The pyro laughed and grabbed it's stuff. The scout looked out the window and saw the BLU base. The pyro jumped out of the train once the doors opened.

"Wait...whats your name?" the scout asked standing at the door.

"Pyro..."

And the train moved on. The Pyro walked farther away from the station. One thought lingered in it's mind.

'Boy I hope I don't fight him...'


	2. Forgetfulness

A/N – As always...I don't own Team Fortress 2, Valve does.

Chapter 2 – Forgetfulness

"Schnell! Raus! Raus! Get him to mein office stat!"

The doors of the BLUbase sick bay opened reveling a man, who's hair was messed up from his run. His white cloak swayed as he ran to a table and pushed various medical supplies off of it. A larger man rushed in and put an unconscious man on the now cleared table. He man in the white uniform examined the body. Broken bones, slashed at, the guy obviously got into a fight, he knew with who.

"Spy..." he growled.

The doctor turned his medigun on and the man's wounds began to heal.. he grabbed a roll of bandages and asked his partner to help the patient up. The larger man was quickly stopped.

"I got it." the patient replied

He sat up with a hand on his head. He looked around the room and a shocked expression crossed his face..

"Why can't I see?" he practically shouted. The doctor walked over to him with a flashlight. He turned it on and moved it from left to right.

"Your blinded, well not fully. You can't use your left eye...." the medic turned and put the flashlight away and grabbed a syringe.

"I can still fight." said the now half blind sniper. The medic turned and glared at the injured marksman.

"...Let me zhink...NEIN! You are going home! He turned his back again "i vill not have you dying and leaving your family to mourn. I know how it feels and I will not have what happened to my family happen to yours.. " the medic returned to the snipers side with the bandages he retrieved from his partner. Be began to wrap the snipers wounded chest. The heavy, the medics partner, looked into the room from the door.

"My parents don't care about me, I have no where to go." sniper said quietly he heard the medic mutter something and he looked up from his work. He looked at the sniper's piercing cobalt eyes.

"Then do vhat ever you vant. Stay or go... just stay in bed rest for a while...ja?"

"Alright...thanks mate."

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh nein...i forgot ze replacement."

The German doctor ran to the door and swiftly answered it. It was a soaked Pyro It looked up at the medic.

I am so sorry! I vas busy with a patient!"

"Mmk" said the Pyro The medic hurried the Pyro insode before it could get soaked more. A man with a hard hat walked in with a towel and he handed it to the Pyro

"Didja walk all the way here?" he asked. The Pyro nodded and the hard hatted man whistled.

"Thats a good fifteen miles." the medics eyes widened

"Mein gott! I'm sorry"

"Mmk" the fire starter said again, this time adding a thumbs up. Rain continued to pour outside the large building they were in. drops pelted the roof adding a melody. The medic walked up to the Pyro and tapped it's shoulder.

"I'll show you to your room."

The Pyro nodded and followed the medic though the halls. There were many doors, all giving off different sounds from the inside. The doctor opened one of the doors and let the fire starter in.

"Zis is your room, get your stuff ready and meet me in mein office down the hall."

"Why?" said the Pyro with a muffled voice

"Physicals..."


End file.
